Into Wonderland
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: A story intertwining the lives of Misaki and Usagi and Miyagi and Shinobu. Both separate couples but plagued with the emotions of a broken heart . Suggestive themes to ensue.


**Prolouge:**

**Chapter theme song: 'Wonderland' by: Natalia Kills**

**Shinobu**

_I don't believe in fairy tales…I don't believe in fairy tales…_

I kept reciting that mantra repeatedly, hands clinched into small fists as I held my head down towards the marble floor. Everything grew deaf, my heart pounding against my ears like a steel drum as my blood boiled. Miyagi was at it again, this time completely ignoring me. I glanced up to see him laughing heartily, standing next to a few of his colleagues before he took a small sip of his drink. He dazzled in his pant suit and smelled damn good- that cologne I had bought him months ago heightening my senses as well as my arousal.

I growled, gripping my plastic cup filled with sparkling cider, downing it ungratefully as I wished it was stronger. I hated that he still saw me as a kid, even after all that we had been through. Sure our breakup wasn't ideal and we didn't end up on the best of terms, but I at least thought he would consider me more as a man than some pesky, bothersome high school kid.

Haru-chan tapped me on my shoulder. "Um…Shinobu-kun, you alright?" he wide, brown eyes asked in wonder; a faint blush sweeping over her flushed cheeks. She turned away after I blankly stared at her, soon apologizing for being so rude.

"Ah, yes. I apologize I am not being great company, Haru-chan." I flashed my award-winning smile, winking for good measure. She blushed a deeper hue of crimson before letting out a small, girlish giggle. I took her gloved hand, kissing it through the silky, satin material much to her pleasure. I heard her release a soft moan. "Shall we go somewhere more…quiet, hm?"

She nodded, downing her drink before grabbing her purse from the adjacent stool at the bar. She looped her arm through mine, giggling again as our bodies connected. She felt warm, very warm. Haru-chan is a sweet girl and has been a good friend of the family for years now. I would hate to ruin longevity with a senseless evening, especially since I had no intentions to speak to her after I deflowered her in the storeroom.

I said my goodbyes to my superiors before escorting Haruhi out the main dining hall. I heard my father yell out something with a strong laugh- spilling part of his drink, his colleagues- including Miyagi though I am not sure he said anything- calling out to me and cheering me on in good fun. They all knew what happened at parties likes these when the night grew old, many of us not being here if they did not. When you put a group of young, beautiful, and rich men and women together under the same roof, there is only so much time that will pass until sexual tension becomes inevitable unavoidable.

Every year, my father's charity would host this extravagant gala and invite the rich, young, and famous to attend and bid on famous memorabilia for cancer-stricken children across rural Japan. The donations were tax deductable and the guests even received gift bags filled with complimentary merchandise from our vendors every year. Last year alone we raised over a million dollars. It was a feat my father was very proud of and had wanted to get me more involved so I could eventually take over the event within the upcoming near future.

Miyagi and his friend/colleague, Professor Hiroki, were invited as special guests of my father. Kamijou brought his partner, some medical student named Nowaki, while Miyagi brought a stunning American Brunette, Abigail I believe was her name- but then again I didn't care much. She remained latched onto him the entire night and I didn't care much for her. She was petite and slender, big breasts, tiny waist, with thick, luscious thighs that hugged her white silk dress like a glove. She was far too pretty…

"Ano…Shinobu-kun, where are we going?" Haruhi muffled quietly, the sound of her heels clacking loudly against the polished floor. I flashed a wicked smile, pulling her harder, walking faster towards an empty storage room.

"Don't be too loud." I commanded with masculine authority. I couldn't make her out through the darkness of the closet but I did see her nod, biting her nails through the delicate satin before she gasped out when my lips kissed her neck. She buried her hands in my brown hair, gripping with haste as I slinked my hands up the tulle of her dress and into her lace panties.

"Shin…obu..kun!" she whispered in my ear, biting her bottom lip as a single digit entered her moist folds. I closed my eyes, pressing her against the bristles of a wooden broom slain carelessly against the back wall. I fumbled with my belt buckle, shaky hands sweaty as my blood ran cold. I slammed her deeper against the wall. She squeaked out in pain but relished in the sin. "Ah!"

"Quiet." I growled, speeding up my ministrations against the harp of her core. She forced down the sweetheart neckline of her dress before palming the back of my head towards her ample bosoms. I took a sweet bud into my mouth, suckling like a newborn child as I freed myself from the confines of my trousers. I pulled away, undoing that hideous French bun in Haru-chan's hair. She began to speak but I silenced her with a forceful kiss; yanking a grip of her hair to push her down to her knees. I closed my eyes…

"Haruhi?"

_Shit_

She squeaked out in terror as the knock on the door grew louder, the voice of her sister growing stronger as she demanded to see her sister. I rolled my eyes, hurriedly fixing myself before the door swung open to reveal a troubled Ayane-san; tapping her foot impatiently as she hovered over her younger sister. Haru-chan opened her mouth to speak but was cut off with a stinging slap to her left cheek, an icy glare thrown my way as Ayane-san snatched her sister and stormed off in the other direction.

Well that escalated quickly…

I shuffled through my front jacket pocket searching for my pack of cigarettes, trying to get out the small assortment of wrinkles that I made from my romp in the hall closet. I found my lighter and removed a lone cigarette from my pack before finding a quiet, secluded place near the banquet hall's garden to have a smoke. I let out a deep breath, inhaling again as I lit the stick with a heated flame. I took in a small hit, letting it settle before blowing out a cloud of smoke into the brisk October breeze. I kept asking myself the same question over and over again: How did we get here?

"You're topic of conversation in the dining hall, you know."

I didn't bother turning around. I knew it was him. I inhaled another. "Send my sincere gratitude."

He scoffed, his footsteps growing closer. "Why must you be such the troublesome brat, hm?"

"Fuck you." I spat, not daring to turn around and face him. I felt his arms encase me, that familiar sent engulfing me as it took me further down the rabbit hole. He removed the cigarette from my grasps, throwing it onto the ground before stepping on the flame with the tip of his polished Italian leather shoes. I pulled away from him, but was much too slow. Instead, he used my strength against me to turn me around to face him. I wanted to punch him but knew it would only start another fight.

He looked irritated, gripping my wrists to place them at my sides. "Bravo."

"What do you want, Yo?"

"So we're being formal now, Shinobu?" I didn't respond. He let out a deep sigh, finally releasing me. "Ah, why am I even bothering with such a little kid? I should be thanking my lucky stars you and I have ended our toxic relationship." He retrieved a cigarette of his own, lighting it before inhaling a deep, sultry blow. "Yvette is a much better lover anyway than an inexperienced virgin."

That struck a chord with me. "I'm not a virgin!" I snapped, gripping the lips of his tuxedo jacket. He smirked, cigarette propped in the corner of his arrogant lips that vied for me to smack it right out his mouth. "Shut up!"

"No need to get hasty." He chuckled, removing my firm grip with a single movement. "After all, I am only speaking the truth, Takatsuki-san."

"Shut up!" I roared, snatching his black, silk tie to bring him in for a forceful kiss. He gladly returned it, yanking my hair as his free arm slinked around my waist. I tried to speak but he kissed me again, this time pushing me into a bed of dying roses. "Ah…Miyagi…the thorns!"

"Every rose has its thorn right?" he whispered in my ear, nipping at my earlobe as his hands unbuttoned my dress shirt. I whimpered, pressing myself deeper into him as if it were to make us one. "Such the insolate brat."

"I hate you." I spat.

"I know."

He leaned in for another kiss and all I could do was grow silent. Why did love hurt like this?


End file.
